


The Grand Design

by StreakingHerculobus



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreakingHerculobus/pseuds/StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Saber, similar to Gilgamesh, survives the fire, and must tolerate the advances of said King of Heroes. But first she will have to come to terms with her new existence. AU, Gold Route.





	1. Travail, and throes and agonies of the life

**Author's Note:**

> "A Strange Twist of Fate" on FF.net is the alternate route I imagined, where Kiritsugu is the one to rescue Saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "The Coming of Arthur"

On one knee Gilgamesh knelt beside Saber, her body buried beneath ashes. Gently he reached down and wiped the debris away from around her face and armor, both of which singed from the fire.

He wanted to say how this was all that man's fault, Saber's master, and how he used his command seals to destroy the Grail. This black substance, oozing with plain wrongness, covered the land. He saw the tears in her eyes, as forced against her will, she swung Excalibur down. Wrath ignited in his heart, and he swore that man would face punishment beyond human comprehension.

But at the moment he was struck by the tragic beauty of it all, and his fascination grew even more. Neglect the fact that he had searched his storehouse for Excalibur, only to turn up empty. Neglect the fact that she was one of the few to ever resist his advances. She must belong to him, if only because he vowed to wash those tears away and to make sure they never come again.

He hauled her torso up from the dirt and leaned her back against his chest. Stretching his legs out on either side of her, he momentarily enjoyed the act of caring for another, though how much of it was purely for Saber's benefit, he did not know.

Saber was awake, rather wishing she was asleep. A deep sleep that she wouldn't wake up from. For she knew, awaiting her back at Camlann, the final enemy...

Concerns of old, Camelot, the Knights of the Round Table, faded in significance, and even her ideals seemed less important. Suddenly she felt every drop of a rain beginning to fall in slow motion. Her half-lid gaze rested on a golden halo blocking the sky, a guardian angel looking down at her.

  
"It is appointed unto men to die once," she whispered laboriously, her lungs burning with pain. "So why?" she grimaced.

...

"Why?" she breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the instances in which I wax on and on about Saber's past, but that's the primary reason for me writing this story, to integrate her own legend.

A blink. Then another. Saber slowly roused herself, frustrated by the short uneven breaths emitting from her chest. A wispy woman stood over her, dressed in a dusty wedding gown, looking on concernedly. "What-" Saber croaked and she grimaced from the fire which erupted in her lungs.

"Shh," the lady petted her forehead and proceeded to whisper sweet nothings.

Saber frowned and shook the cobwebs from her mind. Situated beneath silk covers, she found that she didn't want to leave the four poster bed, its comfort far surpassing anything she experienced before. Above her an ornate canopy made of wood depicting the coronation of Catherine the Great.

Swallowing, she tried again, pushing through the pain, "Where am I?"

But the woman was no longer there, though her dusty scent still lingered. Saber with difficulty pushed herself up on her elbows and searched for the door away from these dark mahogany walls.

Tossing the blankets to the side she was alarmed by just the silver slip she wore, and she was puzzled by what course of events would bring this strange circumstance about. Last memory she had she was sure an emissary from the sky was delivering her back to her own time, as good and bad as that was.

Feebly, she walked to the door and creaked it open. Sticking her head out into the lavish hall, she did not know what to expect or what she would find. The manor was unfamiliar. Was it all even real?

Momentarily she wondered if she was caught in a dream, and if so, what did it mean? She recalled the last dream she experienced, where a number of wild beasts had fell on her, tearing her arms and legs from her body. The ghost of Gawaine shortly arrived and interpreted the visions for her, but she doubted she'd receive the same convenience now. Not that she paid heed in the first place.

She took a step and the hardwood floors groaned beneath her feet. Further on, when she rounded a corner, the answer became clear, and it wasn't as big as mystery as she originally thought.

At the far end of the corridor, with tinted light from the rose-stained windows splashing on his smiling countenance, Archer stood, a hand on his side. He looked proud for which Saber found herself resenting him. Of course this was all his fault.

"You decided to wake up," he grinned and he approached her to the point of infringing on her personal space.

Affronted, especially considering her state of dress, Saber elected not to show it. Steeling her face, she asked, "Who was that woman?"

Gilgamesh quirked his head. "What woman?"

Saber searched up and down the hall. "I do not know where she went. She was by the bed."

"Perhaps you were dreaming?" Seeing that Saber still wasn't satisfied, he added, "I assure you at the moment we are the only ones inside this house."

Saber suddenly experienced a bout of weakness and her knees crumpled. Archer caught her before she hit the ground. She heard him cursing and then seemingly speaking to the air.

"Have you got him yet? She is running out of time."

...

"Very well. I expect to see you soon."

Having no choice but to rely on Gilgamesh's support, Saber put her pride on hold. "Who were you talking to?"

Gilgamesh thought it best not to go into all the details. "You are running low on mana. We need to get you a new source. For some reason your own master's supply is insufficient now. Don't worry, I'll kill the mongrel later."

As he helped her limp to one of the many living rooms, she appraised her situation. Truth be told, she was not interested in sticking around. She'd be happy to return and simply wait for the next summoning.

"No need," she murmured, as he lay her across a ruby couch. "The war is over. I destroyed my chance, the closest I have ever gotten."

Ah, so that what she was worried about. Gilgamesh was pleased then that he had the honor of informing her about the war. "The priest believes that the war will come again in only a few years. You want to save your kingdom? This is your opportunity."

Saber laughed, a bitter sound. "And in the meantime? Live in the present? I do not belong here."

"If I would stoop so low," Gilgamesh answered her.

"I am here," Saber acknowledged. "I must still desire the Grail."

His eyes flashed, hopefully having caught a glimpse into her affairs, private though they may be. It wasn't about to deter him. "Is that the terms of your contract?"

Saber took a deep breath regardless of how much it hurt her. "I was tricked," she admitted. "Entirely my mistake. It promised a way to change everything, and in my haste, I agreed. Being close to death...has a peculiar effect on people."

Gilgamesh looked startled. "Are you saying that you are still alive?"

Saber smiled forlornly. "Somewhere in time."


	3. Chapter 3

Saber jerked awake. Gilgamesh reclined in a chair opposite the couch she was lying on. Yawning, she fought the unending drowsiness which had taken hold of her, no doubt from the lack of mana.

She found that in her tired state, her guard tended to slouch, and she'd find herself saying things she otherwise wouldn't in the normal state of mind. "I dream," she yawned once again, "of a time when no one carries a gun. Isn't that funny? I never held a gun. Why would I dream about them?"

Someone cleared their throat. Climbing to a sitting position, she was disappointed to find Archer's latest master, the Priest, watching on bemusedly. "What is he doing here?" she accused Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh shrugged. "It was the only place to go. Unless you'd rather sleep on the streets."

Saber clenched her teeth in irritation. "Yes, I'd rather," and she attempted to stand, only to stumble, but this time, Kirei was the one to catch her.

Helping her back down onto the cushions, he gestured behind him, "May I present Sakura Matou. Her family has so generously offered us use of her services."

"You mean to form a new pact?" Saber inquired.

Gilgamesh was the one to respond. "Of course. Although it would have been most convienient for Kirei here to take you on, but I imagined that wouldn't sit well with you."

"You imagined correctly," Saber replied.

"The feeling is mutual," Kirei informed her. "Gilgamesh also convinced me of the wisdom of keeping you around. Unlike Kiritsugu I am not interested in the Grail for a simple wish. It is enough that I be present."

Saber did not buy his story. In fact she half-dedicated herself to to making sure he would never see the grail, much less be there to witness its culmination. But she kept all that to herself.

"Thus," Kirei continued, "Two servants in my employ will certainly be better than one."

"That's putting it mildly," Gilgamesh quipped.

**X**

Saber had opted to go for a walk with the little girl. It was the least she could do. Though not in the least a fully developed mage, Sakura managed to have healed Saber's injuries and supplied enough mana that she was able to assume spirit form. Although they all had agreed, that in order to conserve mana over the years neither servant would do so.

It was a little difficult getting the girl to open up. There was an empty look in her eyes that Saber didn't like. "So you have any brothers or sisters?"

Sakura paused and then shook her head.

Saber sighed. So far she hadn't gotten a word out of her companion. She was beginning to suspect there was something seriously wrong with her. Beginning with the foreboding magical aura surrounding her own natural reserves.

"Let me tell you a story," Saber began. "For when I was newly king." She helped Sakura to a park bench and sat beside her and took her hand. "There is a chapel that once belonged to St. Augustine and it can only be found by adventure. I decided to go there and to go with me I selected a squire. We would ride in the morning, but little did I know the tragedy that would occur that night before. I was awakened shortly before dawn by a piercing cry for help. My squire was sorely injured in his bed."

Sakura actually seemed to be listening, and Saber was pleased.

"He said he had traversed to the chapel in a dream and from there took a golden candlestick from around a coffin. On the way back while searching for me, a stranger accosted him, demanding that my squire return the treasure. My squire did refuse and made to pass him by only to be stabbed."

Saber looked forlorn as the memories became more distinct the more she dwelled on them.

"Alas, my squire did not make it. As sure as he never left the castle, my squire showed me the candlestick! And he showed me the knife as well. There was nothing we could do."

Sakura squeezed Saber's hand and Saber smiled reassuringly. "I gave him a grand burial. And in his honour I did seek out the chapel, and I made sure none would go with me this time."

A comfortable silence ensued, and they both shivered from a sudden eastern breeze.

"Did you find it?"

Saber recovered from her surprise and gave a joyful laugh. "After many adventures, yes. I wasn't able to enter, however. There was a light inside brighter than I have ever seen before. I was sure it was the Lord."

"What did it mean?"

Saber frowned. "I'm not sure. But I resolved to amend my sins and to bring peace and order to my kingdom."

_How naive I was._

**X**

Gilgamesh watched both Saber and Sakura as they returned from their walk. Kirei from further back in the room was reading over some manuscripts. "You realize," Gilgamesh started, "that Saber will corrupt that girl."

Kirei nodded, not bothering to look up. "I'm planning on it. The less influence Zouken exercises over her the better."

Gilgamesh smirked, his gaze never leaving the proud gait of his interest. _You're playing with fire, Priest._


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you believe in ghosts, Archer?" Saber had not been able to sleep. Always in the corner of her vision, the bride which had first greeted her in this house. The bar seemed as good as place as any to pass the early morning hours, and it seemed that Gilgamesh had thought the same.

The King of Heroes admitted to himself that he had been laid back recently where it concerned Saber. Contrary to his usual nature, very much so. Especially compared to his unique and violent proposal just a few days ago.  But he sensed that moderation was the way to go. They had years, after all. And what was the saying? You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Well, who's to say you can't use both?

"Eṭemmu," he clarified. "My understanding of 'ghosts' is a little different from yours. They were the souls of our ancestors come back to cause misfortune when surviving relatives neglected their duties to the dead."

Saber nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I don't believe in ghosts."

Gilgamesh placed a hand on her shoulder and reminded her conspiratorially, "Then how do you explain your visions? I see you the way you twitch sometimes. The way your eyes dilate."

Shrugging his hand off, she replied, "Then you watch me way too closely. Besides," she added, rubbing her arms, "I don't believe in ghosts. I believe in signs."

He raised his eyebrows and went to lean back over the counter to take another sip of wine. "Indeed, you are much more interesting than Kotomine. My suspicions were correct."

Saber rolled her eyes. "Because that is my goal, to serve as your entertainment."

"It is a deep compliment."

"Well," she replied, hopping down, "as _stimulating_ as this conversation is for you, I think I'm ready for bed again."

"Shall I tuck you in?"

With a warning glare, she walked away. She found that her mind was in fact no longer occupied by thoughts of ghosts, and she attributed it to the sparkling water she had, and not the interaction with Archer.

X

Gilgamesh for once felt at a loss. He did not recognize his surroundings. A white haze curled around the edges of his sight. Could it be...a dream?

He was seated at a round wooden table along with a company of other men, eleven in all, among thirteen chairs. The sun spilled into the stone room from windows high above them. A tower then.

The rest of his questions were answered when another figure joined them. The hair, the color of his robes, were familiar, and he realized where he was, or better yet, in which time he had been dropped.

The king moved with a supernatural grace. Though shorter than everyone else in the room, he seemed taller than life, as if plucked out of the pantheon of the gods. Dressed in blue and gold, with light reflecting off his immaculate armor, he crossed the room, a neutral expression never leaving his face. His knights quickly stood and bowed, and even Gilgamesh found himself following suit. Then their lord sat down, inviting the rest to do the same.

"Sir Bedivere," he began in his androgynous tone. And Gilgamesh found that the king was speaking to him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." Then addressing the entire room, Arthur continued, "I would also like to congratulate Lancelot for driving the Saxons away from our marshes. His courage was unparalleled."

"Lancelot this, Lancelot that!" a knight interrupted. "That's all I hear. I realize everyone thinks that he's god's gift to chivalry, but he is not braver than I!"

Everyone froze, except for the King who weaved his fingers together. "Brumand," he spoke, "Watch your words. If you dishonor a knight in this room, you also dishonor me."

"No!" Brumand spit. "I've had it. For all of Lancelot's bravery, he has not dared sit there!" He pointed at the last empty seat, which Merlin had reserved for the knight who would achieve the grail, and representative of the seat that Judas, the Betrayer, had vacated.

"Do not do it," Gilgamesh found himself saying. "You do not have to prove yourself to us."

Brumand, overcome with mania, looked at King Arthur, searching for what, Gilgamesh could not guess. But apparently he did not find it in the King's stapled gaze.

Lancelot watched the exchange, and as if knowing how this would end, he bowed his head.

"I'll prove it to you all!" Brumand declared, standing up. He hurried over and threw himself at the mercy of the Siege Perilous. "See!" he laughed. "I'm worthy! The grail is as good as mine!"

But as soon as he said those words, he faltered. He reached for his neck, seemingly choking. The knights looked away, with the exception of Sir Bedivere and King Arthur.

Gilgamesh watched the man turn red and sputter to his death, his head at last echoing off the table, his body unmoving.

...

King Arthur sighed.

X

Gilgamesh came to, facing the ceiling. The vision had been very entertaining, but what force showed him such?

Turning on his side, he decided it wasn't imperative to know. But he would let whoever's behind it know that he'd be interested in seeing more. It's only natural to want to know everything about what's yours.


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple one-shots that I wrote and I needed a place to put them.

omake 1:

"Why am I always the one being put into these incredibly humiliating roles?"

Saber played with the hem of her silk outfit. The lacy frills of her undergarment buffered the skirt out from around her thighs, narrowing to where the blue dress was secured at her waist with a white ribbon, the white ribbon fashioned into a bow at her back. Additional lace from the shift peaked just beyond the borders of the 'U' of her uniform around the chest, and to top it all off she wore a matching choker and headpiece.

"Maybe the Three Sisters are trying to tell you something?" Gilgamesh was playing a part as well, that of an aristocrat, and you could tell he was immensely more comfortable (with his Colonial coat and cravat) than she. He was coming back from the play when he spied contiguous to a cleaning cart  _that_  woman fumbling with some room keys.

Saber, not surprised to see him, put a hand on her hip, and scoffed. "Oh, and pray tell what would that be?

Gilgamesh made a show of looking her up and down and then he raised an eyebrow, confident she'll get the hint.

Sputtering, she blurted, "I'm humble! And you cannot talk!"

A knowing look crossed his face, unsettling her. When he became like this, he often did. "In the things that matter, are you really?"

She turned away. She didn't want him to see the quickening doubt on her countenance. She was afraid of the answer, but then, by her hesitation, it was already plain.  _Wasn't it._

He sighed, and contrary to Saber's belief, he didn't enjoy tormenting her in this manner. Briefly, he wondered whether he was willing to share a part of his life, but then if this woman was as important to him as he claimed, she deserved some concessions on his end.

"I was taught early on. When the gods took Enkidu, I knew...there was no use asking for him back. It's true, I am vain, but I do not go around with the foolish notion that I can change what happened in the past."

Saber frowned, insulted by his insinuation, but also thoughtful. That was the point of the Grail though, to achieve the otherwise impossible? That's why it was called a wish. Her reflection was interrupted, however, for as soon as she tried to adjust her balance, her ankle failed. Gilgamesh ever the imposing gentlemen, whether you wanted him or not, was quick to catch her, much to her chagrin.

Flush, she pushed off of his chest, and carefully created some distance. In a worthy attempt to regain her dignity, she straightened her dress and pushed a few stray hairs back behind her ears. "I'll never get used to heels," she sniffed.

Gilgamesh tilted his head. "No, they don't exactly suit you, but if it's any consolation, I think the  _tights_  look just fine."

He was already down the hall before she could strike him, and it burned her to think how she wasn't in any position to be chasing him.

omake 2:

They were situated around an enormous campfire. An entire company of knights and their aides. Judging from his attire and to Gilgamesh's displeasure, he was probably not counted among their number.

It was dark and the flames were casting an orange glow on all the faces, worn faces, but merry, as they drink their wine and exchanged stories of valour and honour and bravery. A lot of which, Gilgamesh snorted, were bound to be exaggerated. Every knight seemed to want to outdo the other. And so the tales grew taller and taller into the night.

The most stimulating speaker of all was a dark-haired individual. His voice entranced all who heard him. He knew exactly when to sound happy, when to sound sad, when to slap his knee, and to pause dramatically. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. People called him Lancelot and from the armor at his side Gilgamesh guessed as to whether they met before.

Soon the lamb finished cooking and everyone took their fill, chewing noisily and handling the meat with their hands. Gilgamesh was disgusted by their lack of manners, and he was reminded that Saber was a  _barbarian_  king. Not for the first time he wondered how he ever fell for a woman from such an uncivilized people.

"Servant!" a commanding voice echoed across the clearing, and he had half a mind to kill whatever insolent mongrel dare speak to him that way. Until his eyes alighted upon who had drawn his attention. Smirking, he stood up from where he had been guarding the horses, and made his way over to the  _King_.

"Shouldn't you bow?" she grinned, when he plopped down on the log beside her. If it wasn't for her blonde hair and green eyes, he wouldn't have recognized her. She was bundled up in a robe and cloak which hid her more feminine curves. She also wore trousers, a fact which was enough to scandalize Gilgamesh. Her hair as well was pulled back and arranged in a masculine fashion, another thing that got on Gilgamesh's nerves. His future wife should not be seen going around dressed like a man.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Hmph. My men are wondering why your head is still on your shoulders."

They settled into a comfortable silence as the rest of the men continued to rabble rouse.

"This is not at all like I imagined," Gilgamesh remarked.

Saber inhaled. "I see." Her eyes fell. "You get a first hand look at what we did with our time then. Roaming the countryside challenging each other to silly duels and chasing after dragons to slay. I suppose you might find that childish."

Gilgamesh shook his head. "I suppose we all have our unique customs, some more primitive than others."

"Yes, you have your thoughts of how you are better than everyone, and I have my code."

"My  _thoughts._  Exactly. You might be surprised. I've possessed everything under the sun. Anything I wanted, I got it. I've known every experience possible on the earth. In the end the only place left for me to turn that holds any of my interest is internal. There's always more to explore inside of us."

"Well…" Saber reflected. "I never had much, so I'll suppose I never know."

" _I_  can give you everything."

Her breath hitched and she looked away. "I don't need it."

Gilgamesh knew that was the end of their interaction for the night.


End file.
